A transfer switch is an electrical switch that reconnects electric power source from its primary source to a standby source. Switches may be manually or automatically operated. An Automatic Transfer Switch (ATS) is often installed where a backup temporary electrical power source is available, so that the backup source may provide temporary electrical power if the primary utility source fails. Backup power sources may be comprised of redundant utility, UPS, or generators.